


We Smile Because...

by HydraNoMago



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Cinnamon rolls, Day 3, Gen, Hidden pain, Mr. Grumpy, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Writing Prompt, fake smiles, ffxv week, four viewpoints, mama ignis, papa gladio, personal opinions, reasons, sunchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraNoMago/pseuds/HydraNoMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know a thousand different smiles, each with its own nuanced shade of meaning." </p>
<p>Why do they smile? Why is the stretching of lips upwards so important to each of them in their lives? </p>
<p>“If you smile when you are alone, then you really mean it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Smile Because...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for # ffxv week on tumblr 
> 
> Day 3 (writing prompt) : Fake smiles 
> 
> Wanted to do a vague but seemingly deep paragraph about each of them, since Ignis and Gladio are unfortunately usually left out. (They are good characters, we should credit them more.)
> 
> Try to guess who is who, though I don't think that will be difficult for you dear readers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ **I know a thousand different smiles, each with its own nuanced shade of meaning, but I don't know how to reach the few feet away to touch this person next to me. I don't know how to talk to him. Not when it's real.”**_

~ Amie Kaufman, These Broken Stars

 

 

“ _ **If you smile when you are alone, then you really mean it.”**_

~ Andy Rooney   
  


* * *

* * *

 

**We Smile Because...**

 

He smiles because he has to. He smiles because if he doesn't then who will? He smiles because it keeps the team together, it shows them a brighter day and that all situations can be viewed through an optimistic mind. He smiles even when he's hurt, three gashes by a giant feline stretching across his abdomen, because he can't stand to see the worried faces of his friends. He smiles when he sees the bright yellow chocobos. He smiles when he's taking pictures with his red camera, just to get the other party to do the same. He is the sunchild of their team, and he shall smile all the while so as to put everyone at ease.

 

He smiles because he can. He smiles even when enemy fire is raining right on them, he smiles when he charges straight through the opposing faction's barricade. He smiles when he is in the jaws of a monster, trying to pry them open with his bare hands. He smiles when he sees all of them in the same car, bickering over which radio station to listen to. He smiles when he is setting up the tent, and sees the rest of them going about their own activities. He smiles because he is the first defence of their little group, he smiles to show that everything is okay.

 

He smiles because he isn't heartless. He smiles because his smile indicates trust, approval, agreement, amongst many others. He smiles at the end of his harsh reprimands as to soften his words, hoping they didn't damage the others too much. He smiles at various strangers whose shops the pass by so they would not seem hostile. He smiles because he feels that he has successfully cornered the enemy and kept his team safe. He smiles as he prepares meals for his team, three hungry pups waiting eagerly for what he makes. He smiles as he goes through their stocks of food sometimes, because two children in his team have tried so hard to gather all kinds of ingredients for him. He smiles to show that he isn't a robot, to let them know that no matter how angry he may seem on the outside, he still loves them.

 

He smiles because it is expected of him to do so. He used to smile because he was the prince, smile to the crowds and wave like some idiot. He smiles now because he doesn't want his team to be worried about him. He smiles when he transports through the battlefield, steadily taking down enemies, enemies which have wronged he and his friends so. He smiles when the car is fixed, because they can finally move closer to Altissia. He smiles little, his smile the rarest smile of the group, for mostly his expression is neutral. But he smiles when he eats Ignis' cooking, he smiles when he sees Gladio struggling with the tent, he smiles wide at the camera when Prompto points it at him.

 

What constitutes as a fake smile and what doesn't? Aren't our smiles all a mix of different hues, blending together to make our own unique expressions?

 

At least, that's what each of them thought.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
